Whitebeard Pirates One-Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Just a series of random one-shots about The Whitebeard Pirates. Some are AU and some are regular. Or sometimes it fits both. (Rated T because I'm paranoid but the rating fits anyway)
1. Origami

**Chapter One: Origami**

LuffyGirl here

!HAPPY NEW YEAR IT'S OFFICALLY 2019! ^-^/~

I'm starting this year off on a happy note because I want to. So does anyone have any resolutions? I know I don't this year but I did manage to accomplish some of the ones I had in 2018. This year, I'm just gonna be myself and hope for the best.

Now as a few of you may know, these one-shots were already up but I decided to re-publish them for certain reasons I explained almost a week ago but if you didn't read them then… oh well :P

Most chapters don't have any changes to them (I say most because I do re-read them and might change something) and some chapters might not be on the same chapter number. (Example: The story for chapter two might become the story for chapter three. Which means chapter two might be something new or not. Same goes for future chapters until the original ones are back up) These one-shots will be updated whenever I get inspiration for them and whenever I feel like it.

If you're not happy with the not-so-noticeable change(s), there are plenty of other stories to read here on FanFiction and elsewhere.

 **With that being said, please enjoy and leave a review if you like the chapter :)**

 **Summary for this chapter:** Whitebeard has recently assigned paperwork to Marco but notices some of the papers keep getting wrinkled. When Whitebeard finally gets an answer but it's not what he was expecting. (Inspired by a chat with me and Tray D. Sheila about head canons and one of mine when Marco does paperwork and one of her head canons is at the very end)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Whitebeard looked at the pile of paper work and wondered why some of it was wrinkled but knew Marco was still new at doing this so he let it slide.

XXX

However, when it happened again Whitebeard questioned it.

"Son." He said stopping Marco before he can leave.

Said person turned around. "Yes, Oyaji?"

"Why are some of these papers wrinkled?"

"I was drinking coffee and I accidentally spilled it on some of them. I let them dry and tried to un-wrinkle them but it didn't work much so… yeah."

Whitebeard knew right away that was half of a lie but let it slide again.

XXX

Months later the same thing happened yet again but this time there was a paper missing. After talking to one of the new nurses he told them to bring Marco back.

Minutes later said person entered the room. "Yes, Oyaji?"

Whitebeard probably, _probably_ would've believed in Marco's calm demeanor if the nervousness in his voice wasn't there.

After seconds of silence Whitebeard spoke. "Son, we need to talk about-"

"It's not my fault! Thatch was asking for it!" Marco defended himself thinking the topic was about something else making Whitebeard look at him in question.

"Um… This isn't about the…? Uh… Never mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about but we'll get to that later." Whitebeard told Marco now wondering what he was going to say but let it go for now. "It's about the paperwork. There's one missing. Do you know where it went?"

Marco blinked. "It must've gotten blown away by the wind when I brought it here."

Whitebeard knew he was lying again.

"Marco, you and I both know that it wasn't windy this morning."

"…"

"I won't be mad if you tell me the truth or lie but I will be disappointed if you do lie."

Marco didn't understand what the difference was but he didn't want Oyaji to be either of those things towards him.

"Well, I…" Marco tried to look right at Oyaji but couldn't and avoided eye contact and answered nervously. "Well, the first time it really was coffee on some of them. As for the rest and… the ones right now… I… I get bored sometimes especially when there's a lot so… I make, um… I do… Origami with them."

"…"

Of all the answers Whitebeard was expecting this definitely wasn't one of them. Deep down he was hoping Marco wasn't messing anything up purpose. He shouldn't have thought so low about Marco but then a thought came to Whitebeard and he felt bad for not seeing it sooner.

Other than being bored doing paper work, Whitebeard realized he usually had to correct some of it since Marco was still new to this despite it being months since he's started. In other words…

Marco wasn't ready.

If this was true though Marco would've said something.

Right?

Whitebeard then realized he's been quiet for a while leaving poor Marco to wonder what was going to happen. Before he said what he decided on he needed to know something.

"Where's the missing paper, Son?"

Marco looked at him slightly confused but said nothing as he reached into his pocket and took out a paper that was…

"I, um… Made this with it. It took me… a while."

Whitebeard was amazed at what he saw.

In Marco's hand was ordinary paper turned into The Whitebeard Pirates symbol.

"… Marco."

"Yes, Oyaji?"

"How did you make that?"

Marco wasn't expecting that question but answered. "It's a secret."

' _Still keeping secrets from me, eh?'_ Whitebeard thought knowingly but still wondered how in the world Marco made it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Marco." He answered making Marco smile a little but then it fell when he added: "But you do know we need that."

"But… It took me an hour. And I don't think I can make another one as good as this."

"I'm sorry, son." Whitebeard said resisting the urge to give in.

"O.k…" Marco sulked as he gave the origami design to Whitebeard.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can make another one."

"It won't be as good as that one, though."

"You're right. It'll be even better."

Whitebeard wasn't prepared when Marco literally flew up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Oyaji."

XXX

After talking with Whitebeard a little more, Marco left the room feeling much better and happier than when he went in.

Other than being told not to chase Thatch around in his Phoenix form and poke him, Marco was pleased that Whitebeard liked him doing origami. Just not with the paperwork but Marco wouldn't have to worry about that for a while.

Not until he was ready which Whitebeard didn't mind waiting.

Marco hoped it wouldn't be too long of a wait, though.

Meanwhile, Whitebeard had the finished paperwork in a nice pile and then looked at his own origami pirate symbol made by Marco. The more he looked at it the more he was proud of Marco for making it especially considering how hard and elaborate it was. It was only two papers. Two! At first, he thought there were three papers but after looking over the other ones, it was indeed made by two papers.

Whitebeard then let out a laugh and grabbed the origami design.

"You can keep the next one you make, Marco." He said to himself as he took out a chest, opened it and carefully placed the paper inside and closed it.

Whitebeard then decided that this would be the special chest where he keeps everything his family gives him.

* * *

And that's the first chapter (and story) for the year. If there are any typos, I possibly already know about it and it's too late to change it unless it bothers me enough to do so :P

 **Thatch, Marco, Ace, Izo and Haruta: "Happy New Year, Everybody~!"**

 ***Thatch then brings out a cake for Ace with sparklers* "Happy Birthday, Ace!"**

 **Haruta, Izo and Marco: "Happy Birthday, Ace!"**

 ***Marco then realizes something* "Wait, where did you get those sparklers?"**

 **Thatch: "… Enjoy, Ace!" *Practically tosses the cake at Ace who barely catches it and begins running***

 **Marco: "Thatch, what did I tell you about those sparklers?!"**

" **It was Izo's idea!"**

 **Izo: "No it wasn't!" *Turns away* "Maybe."**

 **Review if you like the chapter :)**


	2. Annoying Questions

**Chapter Two: Annoying Questions**

LuffyGirl here. I'm surprisingly still alive. Life. Work. The usual.

 **Summary:** Just a series of random one-shots about The Whitebeard Pirates. Some are AU (Alternate Universe) and some are regular. Or sometimes it fits both.

 **Summary for this chapter:** We find out why Marco chased Thatch around and poked him. (Young Marco, Thatch and Jozu)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

"So your Devil Fruit is a Phoenix?" Thatch asked curiously.

"Yes, a Mythical Zoan type to be exact." Marco answered.

"How long can you fly for?"

Marco shrugged. "As long as I want I guess."

"Does your fire burn?"

"Um… No, not that I know of."

"If it doesn't what's the point then?"

"I don't know, I'm still figuring it out."

"Can I touch your flames?"

"No because if they actually do burn I'd rather burn an enemy."

"Understandable. What's it like being a Phoenix? Do you like flying? Is it scary? How did you learn?" Thatch asked all at once.

"Slow down! I don't even know how to answer some of those!"

"Can I have a ride?"

"Not until I have more control of my powers."

"So that's a yes?"

"No."

Thatch pouted but continued with the questions. "Do you have the mind of a bird when you change into a Phoenix?"

"… Huh?" Marco said confused.

"You know like… Well, a Phoenix is obviously a bird but does a Phoenix itself have the mind of a regular bird? If so, does that transfer to you when you transform?"

"I don't know, Thatch. Why are you asking me these weird questions?"

"I'm curious." Thatch answered innocently. "And being a Phoenix is cool! You're literally THE coolest bird ever, you can fly and you're fire! And you're blue! All of the Phoenix's I've seen in books are red so that makes you a one of kind!"

Marco looked at Thatch who practically had sparkles in his eyes while admiring him.

"If you stop asking me questions I'll consider taking you flying in the future." Marco told Thatch as a way of saying 'Thanks for the compliments'.

"O.k, but just one more question!"

"Fine."

"Do you think you can lay eggs?"

Marco nearly fell over. "What kind of a question is that?!"

"I don't know you're the Phoenix not me."

"That doesn't mean I know that! Besides, I'm a boy!"

"Hm… Since you're part bird does that mean you can mate with other birds?"

…

Minutes later…

"Aaaa~hhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just curious! Ow, that hurts! OW! Marco- OUCH! You're messing up my hair!"

Marco chased Thatch around in his Phoenix form and poked him until Thatch spotted Jozu and ran behind said person.

"Jozu, make him stop!" Thatch cried.

"Whoa, what's going on here?! Hey, Marco take it easy!" Jozu somehow managed to grab Marco making him unintentionally change into his hybrid form.

"He was making fun of me!" Marco accused trying to get out of Jozu's grip.

"No I wasn't!" Thatch said childishly. "I was just asking questions and you went all Phoenix crazy!"

Jozu rolled his eyes. "Thatch, stop bothering Marco. Marco, stop harassing Thatch."

"I wasn't harassing him!"

"Want me to tell Oyaji?"

"No." Marco and Thatch answered simultaneously as they both stopped as if nothing happened.

' _Wow, I can't believe that worked.'_ Jozu thought surprised. "Good. Now we're almost at an island so Marco get ready and Thatch fix yourself up and get ready as well."

The two did as they were told and Thatch must've said something since Jozu saw Marco toss a small blue fireball at Thatch who yelped and ran to his room.

* * *

 **Thatch: "Holy… Veve, you're alive!"**

 **Me: "Yeah, it's not like I'm going anywhere. In real life anyway. I can come and go on FanFiction whenever I please."**

" **True. Other people do it so you can do it to."**

 **Marco: "It's good you took a break from here anyway. Can't publish what others won't review but will definitely read."**

 **Izo: "But that doesn't mean you stopped writing. Ideas will always come. It's sharing and getting genuine feedback that's hard."**

 **Ace: "But at least you still have that one supporter."**

 **Me: "Marco, you're second sentence is true but maybe you should re-word it. Izo, you're clearly right. I haven't stopped writing and possibly never will. I have plenty of ideas and will always jot them down even if I don't publish them. As for feedback, that's not up to me. If my work is worthy in someone's eyes they'll leave a review. If they like it, they'll favor it and if it's good enough, they'll follow it. If I'm worthy as a writer in their eyes, they'll favorite and follow me despite the obvious lack of stories and updates. But even though getting all of those things are great, it does not define me or anyone else as a writer. And again there's life. Work. The usual. And Ace you're definitely right on that one and is one of the reasons why I keep writing. They inspire to me to write something small yet big with hidden meanings in them. I just post almost everything I think of on Tumblr now."**

 **Haruta: "Tumblr is like the new FanFiction. Kind of."**

 **Me: "Well, it depends on what you want to put on there. But it is good for very small drabbles which are sometimes small ideas from big ideas that never came to be. Or maybe they will. Who knows."**

 **Thatch: "Well, whether it's here on FanFiction, Tumblr, AO3 or whatever cra- I mean, social-whatever-thing there is, people should still review. If I was able to, I would review everything I read. But what do I know, I'm just a pirate."**

 **Marco: "In other words, review the fu**ing story."**

 **Haruta and Izo: "Marco!"**

 **Ace: "I was thinking the same thing."**

 **Me: "I'm not responsible for Marco's and Ace's actions. And Thatch's. I'm not responsible for anyone's actions."**


	3. Stefan's 'Chair'

**Chapter Three: Stefan's 'Chair'**

LuffyGirl here. This was written months ago (or maybe a year ago, Idr anymore) when I was inspired by Empresskira on Tumblr. I thought it was funny and cute so I decided to write it. If they see this, I hope they like it :)

 **Summary for this chapter:** Stefan sits on Whitebeard's chair and said captain can't get him down.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Whitebeard stepped out onto the deck and enjoyed the rest of the sunrise. Even though the day just started, he could tell it was going to be a good and peaceful morning. For now. Whitebeard then made his way to his chair while greeting some 'family' along the way and was going to sit until he noticed something on it. Or someone.

But that someone was actually their dog, Stefan. Yes, The Whitebeard Pirates have a dog. How and why do they have one you ask? Well, they all have Thatch to thank for that. He found Stefan as a pup abandoned in an alley and brought him on the ship. He was then cleaned up by Izo (who gave him Whitebeard's mustache and no one still has no idea how Izo did it) and was named by Marco (Whitebeard thought of the same name but gave Marco the credit) and the rest was history.

Anyway, Whitebeard would usually pick up the dog and let him sit on his lap but this time Stefan was asleep and didn't want to wake him.

' _Why is he asleep on my chair in the first place?'_ Whitebeard thought remembering when the dog used to sleep in Thatch's room. This wasn't the first time Stefan took over his chair but the dog was always awake when he did. _'Looks like I'll have to wait.'_

Whitebeard then went to the right side of his chair and sat down on the deck floor. If the Marines saw this they'd surely get a laugh out of it.

The strongest man in the world was not able to sit on his own chair because of a dog.

Whitebeard had to admit that this was awkward and… a little embarrassing (especially when his sons and daughters came to talk to him and he could tell they were trying not to laugh) but he would never admit that out loud. He then looked at Stefan who didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. Looks like Whitebeard will have to get comfortable for a while.

Almost thirty minutes later, Stefan woke up and barked getting Whitebeard's attention.

"Good morning, Stefan."

Said dog barked as if greeting Whitebeard and then ran in circles on the chair wanting more attention.

"Are you gonna get off my seat, mutt?" Whitebeard asked gently petting the dog.

Stefan seemed to understand (or not) what he said and sat down again.

"Come on, Stefan get off the seat."

Stefan just sat there innocently while wagging his tail and panting.

"Down, Stefan."

The dog barked and then got up, went to the back of the chair and sat down as if taunting Whitebeard who was getting a little annoyed. Just when he was about to pick up Stefan, Marco suddenly flew up to the chair and sat on the right arm rest.

"Good morning, Oyaji." He greeted not even bothering to look up from the papers in his hands. "We need to talk about how Ace does his paperwork…"

Whitebeard smiled watching the scene before him and some other crew mates did as well and laughed.

"So what do you think?" Marco asked finally looking up only to see Stefan sitting there.

…

Stefan barked and while Marco didn't show it, he internally panicked thinking Whitebeard turned into a dog (like Thatch did that one time and no one still has no idea how that happened) but then relaxed when he felt his Oyaji's presence behind him (thanks to Haki).

"Oyaji, you look different today." Marco joked making some crew mates laugh. He then turned to his real Oyaji but before he could say anything else, Stefan jumped Marco from behind causing them to fall off the arm rest and were luckily caught by Oyaji. Stefan proceeded to run around Marco and lick him making said person trying to make him stop. "Stefan! O.k, Stefan! It's great to see you to! Down! You're ruining the paperwork!"

Whitebeard laughed. "I don't think he cares about that, son." He then let them both down when Stefan was calm but said dog was still jumping around Marco. "Why don't you feed him first and then we'll talk later." He said standing up.

Seeing Marco distracted for a few seconds, Stefan managed to grab some papers from his hands and ran earning a "Hey!" from Marco and began chasing after the dog.

"Stefan, get back here!"

Whitebeard laughed once more as he sat on his chair happy to have it back.

* * *

 **Thatch: "Hey, um… How** _ **did**_ **I turn into a dog?"**

 **Ace: "Marco was so mad at you that he turned you into one with words."**

 **Marco: "No I didn't!"**

 **Izo: "You can deny it all you want, Marco but that's what some of us believe."**

" **I did not do that! What am I a magician?!"**

" **I don't know, are you?"**

" **No!"**

 ***Thatch whispers to Ace*: "Did he really turn me into a dog with words?"**

 ***Ace whispers*: "No, we're just messing with him. We have absolutely no clue how it happened."**


	4. The Sunflower Field

**Chapter Four: The Sunflower Field**

LuffyGirl here. This chapter was inspired by a post and head-canon on Tumblr by my wonderful friend, Thatchtheawesomecook ^-^ (a.k.a Tray D. Sheila here on FanFiction) A little bit of it is from me as well when we chatted about it :D I hope you guys like it ^-^

 **Summary:** Just a series of random one-shots about The Whitebeard Pirates. Some are AU (Alternate Universe) and some are regular. Or sometimes it fits both.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Four certain Whitebeard Pirates commanders are out in Dressrosa for a mission but one commander has other plans. (Obviously takes place before Doflamingo takes over and MarcoxThatch a.k.a 'MaTch' is implied)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

The Whitebeard Pirates were currently in Dressrosa for a mission. Well, more specifically, it was Marco, Izo, Fossa and-

"Hey, guys!"

Marco jumped a little causing his drawn out plan to mess up. "Thatch!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Thatch, we know this is only your third mission but-" Izo was then cutoff which annoyed him.

"That can wait! Besides, you can just talk to the king. He seems very down to earth."

"You talked to the king?!" Fossa said surprised.

"Well, no. The citizens told me."

"How do you know if they weren't lying?" Izo asked a little suspicious.

Thatch shrugged. "Most people don't seem to lie when they know we're at their island."

Marco, Izo and Fossa just sat there dumbfounded.

"Oh! And they have a sunflower field! A SUN. FLOWER. FIELD! Marco, let's go!"

"Why me?! Wait, Thatch-!" Said person grabbed Marco's hand making him yelp as he was pulled up from his spot and dragged along.

"I had a feeling it was a bad idea bringing that dork here." Izo sighed. "Oh well. Looks like I'll have to finish the mission alone."

"What the hell am I, chopped liver?!" Fossa scolded.

Izo laughed a little. "Let's just go and ask around town like Thatch did." _'Even though he wasn't supposed to.'_ "Besides, we don't want to ruin their rendezvous now do we?"

"There _what?"_

Meanwhile with Marco and Thatch…

"I cannot believe you are dragging me all the way out here just to see a bunch of flowers." Marco said a little annoyed.

"But Marco, it's a sunflower field! Sunflowers are beautiful! They're bright and yellow just like the sun!"

"If you say so."

"Look! It's so pretty!"

They both stopped just where the sunflower field began and Marco had to admit that it was indeed a beautiful sight. He's never seen so many sunflowers in one place before.

"Let's run through it!" Thatch said excitedly.

"What?"

"Let's run through it!" Thatch repeated.

"Why?"

"Cuz we have to."

"No we don't, you just made that up."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

For some reason, Marco didn't want to see Thatch get upset so he sighed. "Fine. One run and then we're going back."

"YAY!"

Thatch dragged Marco along into the sunflower field and then Marco realized Thatch was holding his hand the whole time. He looked at Thatch who had a pure happy expression on his face and Marco felt himself blush a little.

"See, Marco? This is fun and the sunflowers are so beautiful!"

"Yeah. You are."

Marco was glad Thatch was too distracted to hear that and quickly realized that Thatch was like a human sunflower himself.

Later on that same day…

"Sunflower for you! Sunflower for you!" Thatch said happily as he handed out a sunflower to EVERYONE on the ship.

"So I take it you guys had a lot of fun?" Izo asked not even annoyed that they didn't go back to their mission.

"Yeah." Marco answered. "It was… Nice."

Izo smiled at him knowingly.

"… What?"

"Nothing. You guys are dorks." Izo said walking away.

Marco just rolled his eyes and suddenly, something was shoved onto his head. "Hey!"

"You get a sunflower crown since you came with me!" Thatch smiled and then happily skipped his way to Oyaji.

Marco took it off and looked it over. _'He made this just for me?'_

When and how the hell did Thatch make this?

Marco looked around and realized he was the only one with a sunflower crown. Even Oyaji didn't have one but did receive a bunch of flowers from Thatch (and the fact that making a huge flower crown would be rather difficult).

Marco felt himself blush a little and looked back at the flower crown.

…

Marco smiled and then placed it back on and glared at anyone who dared to laugh.

A few years later…

"What the…? What is this?" Thatch asked looking at a poster of him and reading what it said as a villager stood in front of Thatch.

"Um…"

"What?! How can you ban someone from a sunflower field?!"

"Well… Every time you come here, you always pick too many and-"

"I demand to talk to the mayor!"

"I _AM_ the mayor."

Soon, Marco came and dragged Thatch away from the mayor before the bickering turned into arguing (and before they get banned from the island as well).

Many years later…

"So Thatch, I heard you were banned from the Dressrosa sunflower field." Ace said wanting to know the story. "Can you tell me why?" He asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk nor think about it…" Thatch said as he automatically began sulking in the corner making everyone laugh while Ace looked on in question.

* * *

And that's how Thatch got banned from the Dressrosa sunflower field XD

 **Thatch: "It's not fair. I didn't mean to pick so many! Plus, that sunflower crown for Oyaji needed a lot of them!"**

 **Marco: "Well, maybe if you** _ **asked**_ **instead of literally waltzing in there every time we went, they wouldn't have banned you from the field."**

 ***Thatch pouts and mumbles*: "It's still not fair."**

 **Ace: "That must've been one huge flower crown…"**

 **Izo: "It was. Oyaji wore it for a week."**

 **Marco: "Then Thatch started getting banned from other sunflower fields on different islands."**

 **Thatch: "Marco!"**

 **Ace: "What's the story behind those?"**

 **Marco: "Well, let's just say that one time there was this hybrid animal and-"**

 ***Thatch grabs Marco and covers his mouth* "We don't need to talk about that!"**

 **Izo: "Wait, what? I don't remember that."**

 **Thatch: "You weren't with us and you don't need to know!"**

 **Ace: "I wanna know!"**

 **Thatch: "No you don't!"**


	5. First Conversation

**Chapter Five: First Conversation**

LuffyGirl here. All I have to say is that the fact that this chapter is being published today (because today happens to be Namur's birthday) was completely unintentional. This was written months to a year ago (I don't remember tbh) and just read the summary for an explanation.

 **Summary:** Just a series of random one-shots about The Whitebeard Pirates. Some are AU (Alternate Universe) and some are regular. Or sometimes it fits both.

 **Summary for this chapter:** This is a head-canon by Tray D. Sheila on how the first conversation went when Thatch and Izo met Namur. (Inspired by a conversation we had)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

"Thatch, Izo meet Namur." Whitebeard introduced hoping this would go well. He knew most humans weren't fond of fishman but Marco and Jozu liked Namur right away and he was hoping it would be the same with Thatch and Izo.

Said 'children' were quiet as they studied the fishman before them. He was tall in their opinion, had blue skin, had gills on both sides of his face near his eyes, a shark fin on his back and wore a white and blue shirt with a red broken star and blue pants with a belt on them.

Namur on the other hand was studying the two humans in front of him. Both were young and weren't very tall yet and he couldn't tell if one of them was a guy or girl. What got his attention the most though were their hairstyles.

No one said a word for a while and Whitebeard had to admit he was beginning to worry until Namur said something much to his surprise.

"Whoa…"

"What?" Thatch asked curiously.

"Is that both your real hair?"

"Yes and?" Thatch answered in a 'I dare you to say something' way.

"What of it?" Izo answered as well getting ready to defend them both.

"It's amazing!"

"Huh?" Thatch and Izo said dropping their guard. They definitely weren't expecting that and the array of questions that followed.

"Who's hair is longer? How do you guys get it like that? How long does it take? Are you sure you're not wearing a wig?" Namur asked (although that last one was directed to Izo) hovering around them much to Izo's annoyance.

All Thatch did was laugh. "I like him Pop's, can he come with us?"

"Of course, son." Whitebeard answered even though that was his intention in the first place. He was more relieved when the conversation took a positive turn.

"Can I touch it?" Namur asked trying to touch Izou's hair.

"NO."

Although, Izo might need more time to get used to him.

* * *

 **Thatch: "Namur, did you really think our hair was amazing or were you just being nice?"**

 **Namur: "It was amazing because I've never seen anyone with hairstyles like that. It was actually Marco's hair I found weird at the time. Still do, actually."**

 **Marco: "Hey!"**

 **Izo: "Well, your good taste in hairstyle saved you from an argument that day."**

 **Namur: "Well, that's good to know."**

 ***Marco says to himself*: "My hair is not weird."**


	6. Microwave Madness

**Chapter Six: Microwave Madness**

Hello, readers this is Marco writing (or in this case typing) here. I was told by Veve to write/type out something that actually happened and I (willingly) decided to write the least embarrassing thing and something that totally wasn't my fault.

This is about, um… Well, let's just say Thatch wasn't happy when he came home to a catastrophe (again totally not my fault).

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda (Veve told me to put this here)

 **(Story starts here because I don't know how to put those lines here. Oh and this is an AU or whatever they're called)**

I was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when I heard the fridge door open and already knew it was Ace looking for something to eat. I heard a few noises and then looked up to see him placing a plate in the microwave. However, there was a problem.

"I don't think aluminum goes in the microwave." I told him unsure of it myself.

"You say something?" Ace asked already closing the microwave.

I should've repeated what I said but didn't. "Never mind." I answered looking back at the newspaper. _'Hopefully nothing will go wrong.'_ I thought as I heard the microwave start. My mind then wandered to why aluminum wasn't seen in microwaves. _'Hm…'_

"Whoa! Marco, look!"

' _Then again-'_

Ace just pulled me away from table and practically dragged me over to the microwave making me look at it. I waited a few seconds and then saw sparks coming from the aluminum.

"Sparks?" I wondered out loud.

' _O.k, that's actually pretty cool.'_

"That's interesting but I think you should take it out now."

"Why?" Ace asked.

"Because it might explode or something."

"Whoa, really? Let's see if it does!"

"Are you crazy?! Thatch'll have our heads if this microwave gets ruined!"

"It's just a microwave." Ace pouted.

"According to him it's not 'just a microwave'."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know but take out that foil already it's still sparking." I told Ace again.

"Fine." He stopped the microwave but then-

POP!

"What the…?!"

To our luck (mostly Ace's because it's not my fault and by luck I mean unfortunate luck) the aluminum caught on fire! Which at the time was… well, it was cool but it was dangerous. It was dangerously cool.

"Take it out!" I said trying not to panic.

"How?!"

"Just grab it!"

"No way!"

"Well we gotta do something before the whole microwave catches on fire! Unplug it and throw it outside!"

"Easy for you to say! This thing is huge!"

After a few seconds wondering why the hell Thatch got such a big microwave we unplugged it and managed to carry it outside and literally just threw it on the ground in our backyard and then doused the thing to death with a water hose.

"Well, that was… insane." Ace said possibly not even sure how to describe what just happened. "Poor microwave."

"I'm not usually one to say I told you so but… I told you so. Three times."

"Three?! You told me twice!"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"Wha-"

"Anyway, now we need to-"

"What happened to the microwave?!"

We both jump-turned to see Thatch standing there in disbelief.

"He did it." I blamed pointing at Ace.

"Hey!"

"Well you did!"

"Did what?!" Thatch asked wanting to know already.

"I was re-heating leftovers but didn't know I had to take off the aluminum foil and well… that happened." Ace answered and then pointed to the poor microwave that was still a sizzling crisp.

Before Thatch could scold Ace, I decided to say something.

"I didn't stop him because I was curious about foil being in the microwave but didn't think this would happen."

Thatch seemed to ponder on what to say since he looked at us, then the microwave and us again.

"Well, at least you guys are o.k." He said with a sigh. "And the house is still standing. But you two are cleaning up all the mess and both of you are buying a new microwave."

"That's all? I figured-" Ace asked.

"And you two are cooking dinner for yourselves for the rest of the week."

"What?!"

' _Ace, why the hell would you question the first punishment?'_ I thought being more annoyed about the cooking than the cleaning and buying a new microwave.

It took us a few hours but me and Ace threw out the microwave, cleaned up the kitchen and then went on a search hunt for a new microwave.

Now we just currently need to survive cooking for ourselves for a week.

 **(Story ends here because I still don't know how to put those lines here)**

And that's how… Well, looking back at it, I didn't really get blamed for what happened I just decided to share it. I think I'm soft sometimes when it comes to my family. Either that or I'm getting too nice. But the aluminum sparking was pretty cool. It wasn't worth the cooking for ourselves punishment though.

Anyway, leave a review and some not-so-harsh critique if you want to.

Thanks for reading.

 **~Marco~**


	7. Halloween Fun

**Chapter Seven: Halloween Fun**

(An explanation to where the heck I've been will be put up in another chapter or story. For now just have this chapter that was supposed to be posted around Halloween time)

LuffyGirl here. This chapter is a drabble I did for Tray D. Sheila a few years ago. It's pretty much the same and has very little editing.

 **Summary:** Ace is determined to 'complete' Thatch's costume.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

"Damnit, Ace stop chasing me around!" Thatch yelled as he ran away from said person who was trying to 'Pin The Tail On The Devil' which Thatch was dressed as for Halloween.

"It's your fault for not wearing the tail so you asked for it!" Ace laughed as he continued to chase the fourth commander.

"I asked for nothing and I'm not wearing it cuz it'll get in the way in the kitchen!" Thatch yelped when Ace almost got him and then they ran around in circles around the mast until Thatch grabbed onto it and scurried up to a safe distance.

"Hey, no fair!" Ace pouted.

Meanwhile, Marco was enjoying the show mostly for the fact that it wasn't him being chased. 'Pin The Tail On The Phoenix' wasn't exactly his favorite game so he understood Thatch's pain but didn't feel like putting a stop to it.

He was then noticed when Thatch managed to look at him.

"You're just enjoying this aren't you?!"

"Yeah and the fact you look good on that mast." Marco winked.

Thatch blushed and lost his grip but remembered Ace was there and scurried back up. Then an idea came to him.

"Ace, if you don't stop chasing me I'm taking away more than half of your dessert." He said seriously.

Ace immediately stopped. "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

"Don't challenge the devil, Ace." Marco said as the voice of reason.

A few hours later…

"Hey, where's my dessert?!" Ace said not happy that he was skipped.

"You get no desserts until next week!" Thatch scolded as he walked away and some crew mates laughed when they saw the devil tail on him.

* * *

 **Haruta: "Nothing like posting a Halloween themed chapter on a non-Halloween month and day."**

 **Thatch: "People celebrate the innocence of Halloween when it's New Year. At this point, it's nothing new."**

 **Marco: "Tell me about it. But at least** _ **some**_ **people make themselves wait until at least July." *Looks at me***

 **Me: "Well, they start planning way earlier but wait until June to think it over again. Maybe by July they have a list of who or what they want to dress as but once it's August, it's pretty much Halloween and by then, they should already know what they want to be. But that's just me."**

 **Ace: "Do you know what you want to be?"**

 **Me: "I thought I knew but not anymore. I don't have that many options this year. Who knows, it doesn't have to be complicated in order to be a cosplay. Like for Marco, I can just put a pineapple hat on my head and call it his hairstyle."**

 ***Haruta laughs while Marco gets annoyed* "Please don't."**

 **Thatch: "Banana peels work to."**

" **Oi, don't help her!"**

 **Me: "While it's very convincing, I don't like the idea of having to walk around almost not being covered up. I'm not confident enough for that."**

 **Thatch: "Be me!"**

 **Marco: "Please don't."**

 **Me: "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about being either of you. Or whoever I like."**

" **Again, please don't."**


	8. Wanting To Fly

**Chapter Eight: Wanting To Fly**

LuffyGirl here.

I'll just say that this has been sitting in my documents for like… ever. Even though this was up before, I completely forgot about this. Whoops. I didn't bother taking out the mini story on the bottom so it might be the last one for a while.

Anyway, this is just some fatherly/son 'bonding' between Whitebeard and Marco.

 **Summary:** Marco wants to go flying but Whitebeard says otherwise.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Enjoy.

* * *

Marco was currently standing on the railing of The Moby Dick and took in his surroundings. The ocean was a perfect blue and was calm. Just gentle waves were heard splashing against the ship. Not a rough wave all day. The sky was also a perfect blue and not a single cloud in sight. Best of all, no storm clouds either. All Marco felt was the gentle breeze and it felt even better when he transformed his arms into wings.

It was the perfect day and moment to take a flight.

Marco fully opened his wings, getting ready to jump off the railing and fly.

"Marco!"

He yelped and stumbled and to his luck, he fell backwards onto the ship.

Or in this case, his captain's hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Whitebeard asked even though he knew the answer.

"Um, flying?" Marco said in a 'duh, what else?' tone as he sat upright.

"Not right now you're not. There's a storm coming and I don't want you to get caught in it."

"What? But there's not a single cloud in sight!"

"There will be soon."

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Great, I'llbebackineighteen." Marco said quickly as he transformed his arms into wings and took off.

Next thing he knew, he was back in Whitebeard's hand and was very confused on how he was caught and so fast.

"I know Haki, brat. If you keep training, you'll be able to do what I just did." Whitebeard said noticing Marco's confusion.

"I have no idea what you just did!" Marco pouted and was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't go flying. It was a nice day damnit and he wanted to fly!

"I just told you, I know Haki." Whitebeard repeated. "And you'll thank me in twenty minutes." He then let Marco down on the deck.

"No I won't." Marco said to himself and then noticed Whitebeard laughing for some reason. "What's so funny?!"

Twenty minutes later…

"I believe you owe me a thanks, Marco." Whitebeard laughed as rain and thunder were heard outside.

All Marco did was turn away stubbornly as he rinsed his clothes and tried to get warm by the fireplace while mumbling to himself.

* * *

 **Whitebeard: "So, Marco went flying anyway and barely made it onto the ship!" *Laughs***

 **Ace to Marco: "So you** _ **are**_ **stubborn. And you talk about me!"**

 **Marco: "First of all, I'm a pirate. Second-"**

 **Whitebeard: "Even before you joined me you were stubborn, brat! And you still are!" *Laughs again***

" **I am not!" *Marco blushes in embarrassment***

 **Thatch to Ace: "Trust me, you have** _ **no**_ **idea."**

Thank You for reading. Later.


	9. Totally Not My Fault

**Chapter Nine: Totally Not My Fault**

Hey, guys Thatch here! I'm taking over this chapter and I'm gonna tell you guys a little story about something that happened a long time ago! O.k, not _that_ long ago, I'm not that old. Actually, I'm just not old.

Anyway, Marco wrote his own chapter so why can't I? And what ever happened in this story is obviously NOT MY FAULT. So! Summary! Um… How about…

You guys find out how Macey got out of Rakuyo's room and not tell anyone because it was totally not my fault. Yes, that'll do. And if you're confused (which you most likely are) then read 'First Meeting'.

Now let's get starte~~d!

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda (I don't know what this means but Veve told me to put this here)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (The X's mark the spot! Actually, I just wanted to put a bunch of X's. And I don't know how to add that line thing)

So! If you read 'First Meeting' good for you! If not, then why the hell are you reading this story without context?! Go read it and don't come back here until you do! Why are you still here?! GO READ IT! READ IT I SAY! READ IIII~~T!

But if you're still reading this then that means you've read the story or are just being stubborn and coming into this story blindly. Ohwellilljusthavetoprankyouthen.

Anyway, if you actually DID read the story then you would know that it's about when Rakuyo first joined our awesome crew The Whitebeard Pirates. Pretty sure you've heard of us. I'm the fourth division commander and Marco is the first division commander.

So getting back to THIS story, it was maybe a couple days after Rakuyo joined the crew. Or was it a week? Well, whatever. I had to wake him up for lunch because he already missed breakfast and NO ONE goes hungry under my watch so he was going to eat whether he wanted to or not.

After I brought Rakuyo his lunch and scolded (didn't threaten!) him a bit to NOT miss dinner, I noticed that the doorknob was broken. I was surprised it didn't break off when I entered but then again it was the other half that was broken. Then again, the outside half would've fallen off. Well, whatever.

I asked Rakuyo what happened to it but instead of telling me he just… Actually, he never did tell me. I found out later on anyway but we're not there yet so be patient! After embarisingly (I know, I spelled it wrong. Don't point me out or I'll prank you) admitting that I've broken some doorknobs as well (for unknown reasons), I left the room but still wondered how the thing broke.

At first I was going to let it go (let it gooooo~! O.k, sorry) but living with a broken doorknob isn't fun and plus, once I saw the mace (of course I didn't know it was alive at the time) I just had to see it up close! There had to be a good reason why Rakuyo didn't want to spar with it yet and I was going to find out! With some help of course. Actually, I got two crew mates to join me but that was just so I had an excuse to go in the room.

I told Jiru and Fossa about the doorknob and while they were working on that (it was pretty funny watching them wonder how it broke but it wasn't fun when they accused me of breaking it), I went into the room and looked at the mace (again, which I didn't know was alive at the time) and thought it was cool. I had to admit, it was a little scary but of course, I had NO IDEA what was coming next when I reached out to touch it.

I wish I could say I was brave but everyone on the ship knows my high pitched scream already.

But seconds before that embearasment (I know, I spelled it wrong again give me a break will ya), I reached out to touch it and next thing I knew, its eyes opened and were glowing red! Its mouth opened and it growled at me and of course, you guys know what happened after that.

Jiru and Fossa had no idea what the hell was happening but hardly saw me run past them and I guess they saw the mace to since they ran behind me.

Let's see… After that, me and Jiru scurried up the mast like cats being chased by a dog. Looking back at it, that was actually pretty funny. As I was up there, though I realized how the doorknob was broken. Clearly, Macey bit it off but I didn't question to why (even though I was wondering why earlier but that didn't matter now). Oh and Atmos just happened to be walking down the hall when we were running (and screaming) so he just got caught in the crossfire.

Then poor Marco got bit by Macey which was something I didn't enjoy seeing. Luckily, Marco has Phoenix powers cuz I'm sure he would've lost his arm. With or without them, I'm glad he's alright. Rakuyo was lucky he's not a marine.

Speaking of marine's, at the time, I couldn't believe that Rakuyo stole the mace from a marine. That's actually pretty cool and I'm sure they got plenty of them anyway. Of course, the mace itself eating a Devil Fruit just makes absolutely no sense. That story sounded like something that would happen to Marco if he were a pineapple. … Don't tell Marco I said that.

So after all that was over, Rakuyo finally felt like he belonged with us even though he was part of the crew as soon as he stepped on the ship.

Oh and I never told Rakuyo or anyone else what happened. It's a secret kept between me, Jiru, Fossa and Atmos. Although, I have a feeling one of them fibbed. Can't trust anyone with secrets here. Actually you can, they're just hard to, well, keep secret. Especially with such a large crew.

So that's the end of the story! And it totally was NOT my fault! Although, I wonder what would've happened, if I never did that. How long would it have taken for Rakuyo to tell us about Macey? Guess we'll never know.

Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this story! Was it better than Marco's? If so, let me know so I can brag about it.

Um… I don't know what else to add.

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (So many X's!)

O.k, I'm done! I have some pranks to do so let me know what you guys think orelseillprankyouguysto!


	10. Random

**Chapter Ten: Random**

LuffyGirl here.

I hope everyone is doing o.k and is staying safe, indoors, social distancing and staying healthy and all those safety and precautionary things. It's going to be a long ride but we can make it through this.

With that little bit being said…

This chapter is what it sounds like. But it's clearly based off a video if you've ever seen it. I was going to put a link but I forgot how to do that here. I know there needs to be a bunch of spaces but Idk what else. So yeah, enjoy this literal random chapter.

 **Summary:** Ace, Thatch and Marco are bored so they find a way to entertain themselves. (Obviously this is an AU)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Marco and Thatch were on there way to meet someone to buy something from them. Thatch ordered something online and was going to meet up with the person for the exchange but Marco insisted that he come with him.

They continued walking until Marco stopped Thatch and pointed at someone.

The person was wearing a dark hooded jacket and soon sensed there presence and looked at them.

"Are you Ace?" Thatch asked.

"Are you Thatch?" He asked back.

"You got the stuff?"

"You got the money?"

"Of course I got the money."

"Who's this?" Ace asked pointing to Marco.

Thatch looked at Marco and back at Ace. "Don't worry about him."

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Marco repeated.

"Thought I told you to come alone." Ace said seriously.

"This isn't my first exchange, pal. No one EVER comes alone."

Ace nodded lightly. "Fair enough."

The three of them then walked up to each other and soon Ace put his hand inside his coat making Marco bring out a bat out of nowhere and Thatch was immediately on guard making Ace go on guard as well.

"Whoa, whoa, relax." Thatch said going between Marco and Ace. "We're cool, right? We're cool."

Ace glanced at Marco and then at Thatch. "Yeah. Yeah, we're cool."

"Show me the iPad."

Ace slowly brought out the iPad from his coat.

"Can you do two hundred?"

"It's non-negotiable." Ace answered as he slowly put the iPad back. "In the post I said two-fifty."

"O.k, o.k." Thatch said with his hands up meaning no harm. "No worries."

Ace brought out the iPad again. "Show me the cash."

"I'm gonna reach in my pocket." Thatch did so and held out the money cautiously. "Here's the money."

"Let's do this slowly." Ace said as he and Thatch reached for their wanted items.

They grabbed their items at the same time but they both didn't let go. They both wanted to grab there item first before the other took there's. In case something went wrong, Marco was still there holding the bat ready for action.

"Let go." Thatch told Ace.

"On three. One. Two. Three."

They both let go at the same time and Thatch proceeded to look over the iPad while Ace quickly counted the money.

"It's all there." He said seriously.

After Thatch looked over the iPad with Marco he declared it good. "It looks good."

"Yeah! I reset it to factory settings for you!" Ace said happily as he took off his hoodie.

"Oh man, thank you so much!" Thatch thanked as Marco put the bat down pleased that everything went well.

"No problem, man. My brother got me a new one for Christmas, so I don't need two."

"Yeah, I just lost mine, so I'm very happy I got a new one."

"Of course." Ace smiled and then grabbed his jacket and spoke into it. "Stand down. Yeah, we're good. No, abort, abort!"

Marco and Thatch looked around in question as they heard a 'Roger that' from Ace's jacket.

"Don't worry about that- Hey, what was your name again?" Ace asked as he held out his hand. "Thatch?"

Thatch shook Ace's hand. "Yeah. Ace, right?"

"Yeah." Ace then did the same to Marco. "Hey."

"I'm Marco." He introduced as he returned the gesture. "I'm so glad we didn't this man, I didn't want to mess up this bat, it's actually our dad's."

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been fun. I don't like violence."

"Me neither. We don't even know how to fight." Thatch told him.

"Alright, see you guys next time. Probably."

"See ya." Marco said as he and Thatch began walking away.

"He was nice." Thatch said and then opened up the iPad again. "I'm so excited to have this!"

"I know, it's so cool."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Izo asked very confused as he walked into the backyard.

Ace, Marco, Thatch and Haruta (who was actually recording the whole thing and was the one who said 'Roger that') stopped what they were doing and looked at Izo.

"We were bored." Ace answered simply.

"I see that." Izo looked at Marco. "Isn't that Oyaji's bat?"

"Maybe." Marco said as he pointlessly hid it behind him.

"In case you _must_ know," Thatch started as he went up to Izo. "We were bored and then Ace had this idea to re-enact a video we saw on the internet. Plus, one of their names was actually Marco so we weren't gonna pass up the opportunity."

"I just decided to go along with it. Plus, it was fun holding a bat."

"Does Oyaji know you have it?" Izo asked.

"… Maybe." Marco said as he pointlessly hid the bat behind him again.

"Then they called me to record!" Haruta chimed in. "Plus, I was _not_ going to pass up the opportunity to say 'Roger that'. It's a short yet classic line."

"And you guys recorded at the backyard, _why_?" Izo asked.

"What is this twenty questions? Where else were we supposed to record at? Besides, there's more privacy here. And if we do something like this again, you can be in it!"

"No thanks." Izo said walking away.

Everyone just watched as Izo walked away and Haruta simply shrugged. "He owes me a favor anyway so I have some blackmail against him."

* * *

And that's the end of this random chapter and yes, it's kind of 'cliff hangery' even though this chapter is not significant. Then again, this is called 'Whitebeard Pirates One-Shots' and therefore, there is going to be chapters like this. Whether they're AU or not will always vary.

Also, I think it'd be hilarious if Izo was blackmailed into doing a video with them. I'm sure they'd take the opportunity to make Izo doing something embarrassing and of course, they'd never let him live it down.

Anyway, thanks for reading and stay safe out there everyone.


	11. Annoying Jozu

**Annoying Jozu**

LuffyGirl here.

 **First, here is a link to a One Piece Discord server called Rogue Town: discord .gg/ Ash E8t9 (just remove the spaces) It is led by the wonderful Tray D. Sheila and her second in command ^-^ You can introduce yourself and your role play muses in 'Character Introduction' :D You can talk to other people about anything One Piece whether it's the Anime or the manga as long as you mention it as spoilers if necessary. Or you can simply lurk if you're not ready to interact yet :) You can also share your art work, share videos, amv's, mmd's, etc...! You can even share pictures of your pets! The Discord is still improving but the more people that join, the more it can improve! We hope to see you there! ^-^**

Second, I'm not even sure if I should say what the inspiration was for this but it's pretty silly, lol. And it's thanks to Tray D. Sheila XD Seriously, how did this happen from that one small thing?

But here's the story and I hope you all like it :D

 **Summary:** Just a series of random one-shots about The Whitebeard Pirates. Some are AU (Alternative Universe) and some are regular. Or sometimes it fits both.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Marco has questions for Jozu but actually has a different intention and the crew finds out something new about Marco's Phoenix form (Obviously takes place in the One Piece world and the characters are younger and I enjoy writing them a lot like that)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Enjoy :)

* * *

Jozu was getting a little annoyed with this Marco kid following him around and staring at him for whatever reason. And most of the staring was done in his Phoenix form. Ever since Jozu showed the power of his Devil Fruit, that's all Marco did and even asked some questions.

"What's the name of your Devil Fruit?" Marco asked walking next to him.

"I told you twice and now three times, kid. The Kira Kira no Mi."

"But why glitter when you're clearly a diamond?"

"Why don't you ask the Devil Fruit creators?" Jozu answered as he sped-walked away making Marco pout.

Said person turned his arms into wings and 'flew' his way back to Jozu. "When did you eat it? How long have you had the fruit? I ate mine when I was younger. How did it taste? Mine was gross. Can you turn into one large diamond?"

"In order: A long time ago, a long time and all Devil Fruits are gross. And technically, I can coat myself in diamonds which allows me to turn into diamonds and yes I can coat my entire body."

"… Does that include-"

"Not answering."

Marco pouted and then smiled as he 'flew' up to Jozu again. "Are you forever friend zoned because diamonds are a girl's best friend?"

"What the-?! What kind of question is that?!"

"Thatch wanted to know."

"Hey!" Thatch said watching from a distance making Jozu glare at him.

"I can also make diamonds from thin air and throw them at people to." Jozu smirked making Thatch yelp and flee away before he could even try.

"Really?!" Marco said amazed. "Can I have one?!"

"No. Wait, what?"

Marco pouted once more but ignored Jozu's question as he then 'flew' (which was mostly fluttering with small jumps) onto a barrel that Jozu was about to walk past. "Can I see your diamond form?" He asked trying to keep balance on the barrel.

"Why?"

"Cuz it's amazing."

"Thanks for the compliment but no." Jozu said as he walked past Marco.

"Why not?" He asked childishly and then went to 'fly' (again mostly flutter) but was stopped and Marco looked down to see his legs changed to talons and… he was now stuck on the barrel.

"You'll see it again when we fight more Marines." Jozu turned around and chuckled. "You might want to work on _your_ Devil Fruit a _lot_ more, kid." He teased and then went below deck.

"Wait, I still have questions! Jozu!" Marco yelled and then grew annoyed at being stuck and tried to 'fly' (flutter) off only for the barrel to move half an inch across the ground before it fell over taking Marco with it.

Meanwhile, Thatch watched from a distance and laughed.

XXX

Jozu was on lookout for the night up in the crow's nest and nearly caught a heart attack when he woke up to see Marco staring at him in his Phoenix form.

"Geezus, Marco!" To think he got scared of a little Phoenix that wasn't even half his size. "Maybe Thatch was right about getting you a bell. What is it?"

Marco just stared at Jozu as if waiting for something.

…

…

"…"

"…"

"… You can't change back again can you?" Jozu asked.

Marco tilted his head in question.

"O.k, just think about what I told you-"

Jozu was cut off when Marco began circling around him.

What the hell?

"Marco, what in the Grand Line are you doing?" Jozu asked confused as he watched his young crewmate walk around him.

Jozu had to admit that some of Marco's actions were cute but sometimes they were just confusing. Like now. Just what the hell was Marco doing? Was he looking for something? Did he want something? Or was he just stuck in his Phoenix form again?

His thoughts were interrupted when Marco chirped to get his attention.

"What is it, kid? We can't understand you when you're like this remember?"

Suddenly, Marco poked his leg and while it didn't hurt much, Jozu was surprised by the action.

"Marco, what-? Hey! What're you doing?! Stop it!" He said now annoyed as he tried to catch the small Phoenix that now pecked him continuously.

Said Phoenix then hopped onto Jozu's shoulders and pecked his head.

O.k, that kind of hurt.

"Marco-! Ow! If you want my attention-! Don't poke my face-! -you got it! Marco! Damnit!"

Before Jozu's face could be poked again, he activated his Devil Fruit power and turned half his face into diamond.

The action almost immediately made Marco stop and stare at his reflection in said diamonds.

Jozu was… _very_ confused.

"Uh… Marco? Are you o.k?"

Marco stared at his reflection a little more before he did the strangest thing Jozu has seen him do so far. He rubbed his head against Jozu's half diamond face.

What. On. _Thee_ Grand Line. Was happening right now?

Jozu had _no idea_ how to react to this and was _very glad_ everyone (especially Thatch) was still asleep.

"Um… Can you not do that?" Jozu said as he turned his face back to normal.

Marco flinched a little and looked at him in question and chirped confused.

"… What?"

…

…

Jozu turned his face half diamond again and Marco was immediately drawn to it.

Jozu blinked.

Did… Did Marco like his diamond form?

Jozu turned his face back to normal which caused Marco to squawk this time which Jozu found kind of funny. He turned his face into diamonds and Marco chirped happily.

Huh. Was… Marco attracted to shiny objects like… like a _bird_?

Wasn't Marco supposed to be a Phoenix? Then again, a Phoenix _is_ a bird.

' _Interesting.'_ Jozu thought. _'Thatch would surely get a kick out of this one.'_

A few minutes later…

The crew was woken up by a loud thud and loud squawking and scolding and soon, everyone (although the crew was still small at the moment) was outside on deck.

The first thing they saw was Marco in his Phoenix form squawking and aggressively flapping his wings at Jozu while trying to grab him for whatever reason. When the Phoenix managed to grab Jozu's arm, he proceeded to try and drag Jozu somewhere.

Thatch couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing and help!" Jozu scolded while trying to get Marco off him without hurting him.

"No way! Those talons might not hurt you that much but they hurt me a lot!"

"Why is Marco even chasing him?" Izo wondered out loud. It didn't look like Marco meant any harm but at the same time it looked like he didn't even have control of what he was doing. "Just let him take you to wherever he wants you to go."

"What if he wants to throw me in the ocean?! Oyaji do something!" Jozu said still trying to shoo Marco away from him.

All said captain did was laugh in amusement. "Maybe Izo is right, son. See where Marco wants you to go and he might leave you alone after that."

" _Might_ leave me alone?!" Jozu groaned annoyed. "Fine."

Begrudgingly, Jozu followed Marco while Thatch and Izo followed as well mostly for entertainment.

After a couple minutes, they ended up at Marco's room and they couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why would Marco lead you to his own room?" Thatch asked not expecting an answer.

"I could think of one good reason." Izo said.

"Whatever it is you're thinking stop thinking it!" Jozu said as they followed the Phoenix inside.

They were then led to a closet which Marco 'flew' up to and pointed at it with his beak.

"You want me to open it?" Jozu asked not really wanting to. Why on earth was Marco acting like this? Why was he making Jozu open his closet? Why and how was this even happening?!

"Probably has a stash of shiny objects or something in there." Thatch joked while Izo rolled his eyes. "What? It's possible."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Marco is a Phoenix, Thatch."

"But he's still a bird!"

"A Phoenix is superior to all birds!"

"But he's still a _bird_!"

Ignoring the bickering behind him, Jozu hesitantly opened the closet.

"What… the…?" Jozu said not sure how to react to what he saw.

Izo stood on Jozu's left and Thatch on the right and said people looked over him curiously.

Their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Inside the closet was a hoard of shiny objects!

"I was right!" Thatch said throwing his arms up in victory.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Izo said in disbelief.

"You owe me berries!"

Izo glared at Thatch who just laughed.

Next thing they knew, Marco was trying to drag Jozu into the small closet. Actually, it was a decent size but Jozu however, was _not_ a decent size. He was almost bigger than the closet!

"Marco, what the hell?!" Jozu yelled as he tried to get out of the Phoenix's path as the bird resorted to pushing him in.

Thatch laughed while Izo watched in amusement but was also… confused. And now annoyed because he now owed Thatch some berries.

"Can't believe you were actually right."

"Can you guys stop standing around and help me or grab him or something?!" Jozu scolded.

"Does it look like we want to get clawed?!"

"Yeah, those talons hurt!" Thatch added.

"Next time you guys need help with something I'm not helping!" Jozu finally managed to grab Marco's talons and the bird proceeded to flutter around the room almost dragging Jozu along with him. "Damnit, where did this strength come from?!"

"Well, he _is_ a Phoenix." Izo said as a matter of factly.

"And still a bird. … Wanna see what Marco hoards and then use it as blackmail?"

"Sure."

"You guys are completely useless right now!" Jozu scolded again.

XXX

Jozu finally caught Marco by forcing him between his side and his arm and had his other hand holding Marco's beak closed so he wouldn't flap and squawk. That didn't mean he stayed still though.

Thatch and Izo on the other hand were enjoying the blackmail material they now had on the Phoenix. And apparently Jozu since he had a hard time catching said Phoenix. Which was hilarious because you would think someone of Jozu's size wouldn't have a problem catching a little bird. Well, Phoenix.

"Oyaji, can you please calm him down or something?" Jozu asked getting tired of holding his fidgeting crewmate.

Whitebeard laughed. "Come here, Marco. Let your brother rest." He carefully and gently grabbed Marco from Jozu's arms while said Phoenix squawked and tried to flap his wings but Whitebeard had a firm but not too tight grip on him. "So what was it that he showed you?"

Jozu, Izo and Thatch looked at each other.

"Nothing important. Just his room." Jozu and Izo spoke simultaneously.

"Marco tried to shove Jozu in a closet." Thatch spoke quickly.

"Thatch!" Jozu said embarrassed.

Whitebeard laughed again and looked at Marco who was still trying to escape but to avail. "Why would you do that, son? Perhaps you should apologize."

"Oyaji, something tells me Marco doesn't even know what he's doing."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well… He, uh… He actually _did_ try to shove me in a closet. Which was… filled with shiny objects."

"Which _all_ birds are attracted to by the way." Thatch added but looked at Izo when he said it.

Izo just rolled his eyes and then pushed Thatch away making him yelp. "This dork here was actually wondering if bird instincts apply to Marco. I kind of agreed with him but didn't agree on Marco hoarding shiny objects. A Phoenix is supposed to be superior to all birds after all."

"In my defense, a bird is a bird. And Marco is a Phoenix. Which is still a bird. And now Marco is a bird even though he's a Phoenix. Therefore, he likes shiny objects just as much as any other bird does. Which a Phoenix _is_ a bird. I rest my case."

"Oyaji, can I throttle him?"

"That actually makes sense." Jozu agreed.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!" Thatch said. "You clearly know nothing about birds!"

"You might have a point Thatch but there's only one way to find out." Whitebeard spoke as he took out a small bag and shook it which immediately caught Marco's attention.

Thatch took out a notepad and a quill from nowhere making Izo and Jozu sweat drop. How did the quill even had ink on it?

Whitebeard then loosened his grip on Marco and settled him down on his leg. The little Phoenix didn't even try to 'fly' away or squawk as he was now drawn to the bag. Whitebeard opened it and reached inside and found it cute when Marco perked up wondering what it was.

Meanwhile, Thatch was smiling and taking notes intently.

Whitebeard took out a single gold coin and Marco's attention immediately went to it and he chirped happily and flapped his wings. Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh at the adorable sight while Thatch, Jozu and Izo watched in bewilderment.

Who knew Marco would be attracted to shiny objects like birds were?

Apparently Thatch.

"I was right!" Thatch said throwing his arms up in victory again. He lost grip on the notepad and quill which almost landed on Izo.

"Watch it, Thatch!" He yelled pushing Thatch away again. "And if I have to hear you say that again, I'm throwing you overboard!"

"But I _am_ right! Marco is a Phoenix because of the Devil Fruit! A Phoenix is still a bird! And birds hoard shiny objects! Therefore- yipe!" Thatch dodged the notepad and quill that were thrown back at him.

While Izo chased Thatch in the background, Jozu and Whitebeard watched as Marco fluttered up and tried to grab the coin.

"Huh. So Thatch was right." Jozu said surprised not caring what was going on behind him. "Great. That means he'll brag about it forever."

Ignoring the playful bickering of Thatch and the yell of "That's it, I'm throwing you overboard!" from Izo, Whitebeard gave the coin to Marco who then tried to leave with it but was quickly stopped. "You're not getting away with this shiny object, Marco."

Marco squawked but Whitebeard grabbed the coin again and moved it back and forth making Marco watch it intently.

"Do you think Marco will remember this when he snaps out of it?" Jozu asked.

"We'll have to wait and see, son. It will be amusing either way."

"You're just enjoying this while it lasts aren't you?"

Whitebeard laughed once more ignoring the sound of a splash. "Indeed I am!"

Years later…

"And that's the story of when Marco first tried to shove Jozu in a closet." Thatch told Ace. "And it also proved that I was right!"

"It also proved that I could throw you overboard and still can." Izo said.

"So does Marco remember what he does when he gets like that?" Ace asked curiously.

"Nope. And that just makes it funnier."

" _Way_ funnier." Thatch added.

"Does he still hoard shiny objects?" Ace asked curious about that as well.

Izo and Thatch just smiled which answered the question.

Meanwhile...

Whitebeard laughed as he watched Marco play around with some gold coins while Jozu begrudgingly left the room.

* * *

To answer your question Ace, yes. Yes he does XD

Well, I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it. It clearly turned out longer than I thought but it was worth it :)

 **Again, here is a link to a One Piece Discord server called Rogue Town: discord .gg/ Ash E8t9 (just remove the spaces) It is led by the wonderful Tray D. Sheila and her second in command ^-^ You can introduce yourself and your role play muses in 'Character Introduction' :D You can talk to other people about anything One Piece whether it's the Anime or the manga as long as you mention it as spoilers if necessary. Or you can simply lurk if you're not ready to interact yet :) You can also share your art work, share videos, amv's, mmd's, etc...! You can even share pictures of your pets! The Discord is still improving but the more people that join, the more it can improve! We hope to see you there! ^-^**

Thank you guys for reading and continue to stay safe out there.


End file.
